divinityfandomcom-20200222-history
Withermoore's Soul Jar (quest)
Withermoore's Soul Jar is a quest in Divinity: Original Sin 2. Quick walkthrough Detailed walkthrough To begin the quest, go to the Caverns and talk to a child called Mody, play his game and find him twice. The first time he can be found by simply following him, the second time he will cloak himself and can be found up the slope to the right of the entrance. Upon finding him thew second time he will say that the party should meet his friend, but they will have to find another way. A mound can then be found near here, dig it up and it will reveal a hatch to the forgotten cell. Follow the path down and talk to Withermoore, the tall petrified skeleton. He will request that the spear in his chest is pulled out; this requires a minimum of 12 Strength. Alternatively, if there isn't a character in the party with a high enough Strength statistic the spear can be destroyed via normal attacks. When the spear has been removed, Withermoore will express joy at being freed, followed by dismay that he hasn't decomposed. He will then realise that this is due to his soul being removed and stored elsewhere; his freedom will only be granted when it is released. Agree to help free his soul and he'll advise of a secret trap door at the shrine in Fort Joy camp. Go to the shrine to the seven and activate the trap door from the dialogue, the party will then find themselves in an underground area where they'll find a waypoint shrine. There will also be a locked door with the lever to open it on the left of it (facing it from where you came in); the lock can also be picked. The party will now be in the holding cells of Fort Joy, pick the lock at the top of the stairs or defeat the Magister hound master and his followers to gain the key to unlock it. The door will lead to the ground floor of the castle. The silent monks here are harmless unless attacked. Follow the hall to the staircase opposite of where the party entered from and go to the side of it (where an alter can be seen) and a lever should be revealed to you that will take you to an underground chamber. When in the chamber, there is poison gas traps on the floor. The vases on the raised area to each side of the hallway can be moved to block the vents, causing the gas to recede. At the end of that hallway there are multiple soul jars. The one that says "Withermoore the Supplicant" is the vase required to complete the quest; all of the others are traps. From here either: * Break the jar. * Absorb the soul. * Pick it up and take it to Withermoore. One can choose to break it in-front of him, or fight him. Fighting him will provide the completion experience, plus a little extra for killing him and a health pot from Mody. Handing over the pot will result in additional dialogue to that of if his jar is broken upon discovery. Regardless of the choice made, his belt can obtained from his corpse in the forgotten cell. Later during the quests The Gargoyle's Maze and A Fate Worse Than Death Withermoore will be encountered one last time as he helps the party through a source powered gate, upon interaction with the adjacent glowing relic. This will complete his journal entry. Rewards * Smashing the jar: ** Experience for smashing Withermoore's Soul Jar, setting him free. ** Lord Withermoore will come back one last time to unlock the barrier door inside Braccus Rex's fortress. * Absorb his soul: ** Experience + a Source Point. * Fighting Withermoore ** Experience points and an extra health potion. Notes Breaking any other jar than Withermoore the Supplicant will result in the following: * Withermoore the Yellow-Bellied - combat ** 1 Pyromancer Guardian ** 1 Cryomancer Guardian ** 1 Eagle-Eyed Guardian ** 1 Aeromancer Guardian ** The above will have the high ground advantage and the first turn advantage, they will open with poison and fire most likely depleting half your party to near dead or straight killing them. * Withermoore the Sage - Interacting character will suffer bleeding and will spawn: ** 2 Blademaster Guardians ** 1 Traitorous Guardian. * Withermoore the Cold Hearted - The character that interacts with it will freeze for a little while. * Withermoore the Noxious - The character that interacted will be poisoned for a while. Gallery Cavern map.png Cavern Opening.png Mody.png Mody Location -1.png Mody Location -2.png Mody Dig.png Shrinetotheseven.png Waypoint.png Gateandlever.png Lever2.png Gashallway.png Soulroom.png DOS2 Withermoore's Soul Jar.jpg|Finding Withermoore's dead body Category:Divinity: Original Sin 2 quests ru:Кувшин душ Уизермура